The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Henry's Visit & the 24 Hour Nap
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry comes to visit Flynn this time, but when he relaxes on Flynn's hot tub, he's in for a long nap.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Henry's Visit & the 24 Hour Nap

Flynn continued to visit Henry's place very often. In fact, at one point, Flynn visited Henry's place for twenty-seven straight days. Flynn was aiming to make it twenty-eight when he got a call on the phone in his apartment home.

"Salutations, Flynn," Henry said.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "I am on my way to your house."

"Oh, you don't have to come," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "I do it because I want to."

"Well, it's not that," Henry said. "I'm coming over."

"You're coming over?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, I am," Henry said.

"That would be great," Flynn said. "Maybe we can relax in my hot tub like old times."

"Maybe we can," Henry said. "So go ahead and get in that swimming suit and I'll be right over."

"This is great," Flynn said. "And just think, it's Friday, so we can have the whole weekend together if we wanted to."

"We sure can," Henry said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn hung up and then went to his bedroom to change into his swimming suit. Once he was done changing, he returned to the living room to await Henry's appearance. After twenty minutes of waiting, he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Flynn yelled and then went to the door to answer it. It was Henry.

"Greetings, Flynn," Henry said. "I see you are ready for the hot tub."

"I sure am," Flynn said. "I will be right there waiting for you when you're ready."

Flynn went to the hot tub and relaxed. Henry went to the bathroom and changed into his swimming suit. Once he was done, he went to Flynn's bedroom and joined him in the hot tub.

"This is so relaxing," Henry said. "I miss your hot tub."

"I know you do," Flynn said. "I am glad you came."

"I know you've been in my house for the last 27 days, but I wanted to join you this time," Henry said. "I miss your place."

"That is real sweet, Henry," Flynn said.

"So, after we relax in the hot tub, what do you want to do?" Henry asked.

"I don't know," Flynn said. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I really want to stay indoors," Henry said. "So, do you want to do anything indoors?"

"Well, we could see what's on TV," Flynn said.

Flynn got his portable TV and tried to find something to watch.

"You still have your portable TV?" Henry asked.

"This is a brand new one," Flynn said. "It is a high definition portable TV/DVD combo. The old one was just an analog TV with an AVI cable."

"Wow, I love your audio-video intelligence," Henry said.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "Here we go. We can watch the Twilight Zone."

"I love that show," Henry said. "Let's watch it."

Flynn and Henry settled in the hot tub and watched the Twilight Zone together. They watched the show together for about two hours, but by that second hour, Henry fell asleep in the hot tub. When Flynn noticed that Henry was asleep, he got headphones for his portable TV and continued to watch the show without waking up Henry. After three hours, Flynn decided to take a nap on the hot tub himself. Flynn turned off the TV and relaxed on his hot tub to the point of sleeping. Flynn napped for four hours and then woke up to eat some of the Crusty's pizza that was stored in the refrigerator. Once he was done, he returned to the hot tub where Henry remained asleep and relaxed in the hot tub with Henry some more. Within minutes of getting in, Flynn fell asleep. The next morning, at about high noon, Flynn woke up after sleeping for fifteen hours. He turned on his portable TV and watched something on TV for two hours before Henry finally woke up from a twenty-four hour nap.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "Are you still watching TV?"

"I wasn't always watching TV," Flynn said. "I ate some leftover Crusty's and I got some rest."

"Oh, okay," Henry said. "I must have rested a long time, then."

"Yeah, you napped for a whole twenty-four hours," Flynn said.

"I did?" Henry asked.

"You sure did," Flynn said.

"How was I able to do that?" Henry asked.

"I don't know," Flynn said. "I hope you're not overworking yourself when I'm gone."

"I did to some extent working on the pool," Henry said.

"What other work did you do?" Flynn asked.

"Well, when I was done with the pool shelter, I worked on making the pool deeper," Henry said.

"That is understandable," Flynn said. "I often worried that I was going to hit my head on the bottom when I did those dives. Good thing I dove feet first into the pool."

"I kind of even made a room out of that pool shelter," Henry said.

"How did you do that?" Flynn asked.

"I worked out to get a TV in there," Henry said. "I also hung some towels in there, made a shelf for some pillows and a couple of places where you can lay your head down just in case you want to nap on the pool."

"That is awesome," Flynn said. "I ought to check it out sometime."

"You should," Henry said. "Since you've been staying at my place very often, I am going to make that room yours whenever you come to visit."

"Wow, thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "That is nice. You really deserved that 24-hour nap."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "I didn't realize I took a nap for 24 hours."

"I know," Flynn said. "Sometimes, my hot tub is so relaxing, I take prolonged naps. Just last night, I took a fifteen hour snooze on this hot tub."

"Wow, you've been resting a long time yourself," Henry said.

"I know I have," Flynn said. "School has still proven itself to be brain frying."

"I understand," Henry said. "You are always welcome to my place for stress relief."

"And you are always welcome to mine," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "Let's relax on the hot tub together."

"Yes, let's," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn relaxed in the hot tub and continued to watch TV on Flynn's portable TV until they both fell asleep on the hot tub again.


End file.
